The present invention relates to a drive arrangement for wheels of a motor vehicle which are driven by means of an electric machine via a differential.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In electrically driven motor vehicles or hybrid drives it is know to drive an axle of the motor vehicle by means of an electromotor or an electric machine (which is also operable as a generator during braking) via a customary differential. If the electric machine is to have a high torque or respectively a high driving power the accommodation in the motor vehicle can be problematic.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide and improved drive arrangement which allows mounting large sized electric motors or electric machines in a constructively favorable way and with higher constructive degrees of freedom.